Her First Time
by IratzeMyHeart
Summary: Hey, this is some random CatoxClove RP I had on Omegle. It's one shot smutty lemon. I didn't get to finish the RP but hey, Im posting it as it happened on Omegle sooooo, Here it is! It's about Clove having her first time with Cato. :3 Yes, sucky summary. Review?


**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like Hunger Games.**

**You:** Cato? *knocks on his window* It's me, Clove. I know it's late and all but mind if I come in?

**Stranger:** *gets up and opens the window for her* Yeah, of course

**You:** *climbs in* Hey, thanks. *smiles weakly*

**Stranger:** *kisses her cheek* Of course.

**You:** *sits down at the foot of his bed, looking tired*

**Stranger:** *raises an eyebrow* So what's up?

**You:** It-It's just... probles at home

**You:** problems*

**Stranger:** *kisses her forehead* You want to spend the night?

**You:** Yes, please...

**Stranger:** *nods* I'll take the couch

**You:** No, Cato... Please. I need you beside me

**Stranger:** *sighs and hugs her tightly* Alrigt

**Stranger:** *alright

**You:** *lays her head on his shoulder* I'm gonna get nightmares again

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* I'm right here baby...

**Stranger:** It'll be alright...

**You:** *hugs him back* Thanks, Cato... I love you

**Stranger:** *kisses her softly* I love you too

**You:** Can I get some sleep? I haven't been sleeping well for the past month now

**Stranger:** *nods and lies down beside her* Of course baby

**You:** *lies down and closes her eyes* Good night, Cato... *falls asleep, snoring lightly*

**Stranger:** *smiles and kisses her cheek, falling asleep a few minutes later*

**You:** *wakes up a few hours later, thrashing and screaming*

**Stranger:** *wakes up with a start, holding her tightly* Shhh, it's alright, Clove. It's alright

**You:** *sits up, crying*

**Stranger:** *hugs her tightly* It was just another nightmare, baby

**You:** *hugs him back* It didn't feel like a nightmare... *cries hearder*

**You:** harder*

**Stranger:** *rubs her back* I know, I know

**You:** *cries until she ends up just sniffling* Thanks, Cato... Can I get a glass of water?

**Stranger:** *nods and leaves, returning a few minutes later with a glass*

**You:** Thanks. *takes the glass and takes a few sips*

**Stranger:** *rubs her back gently while she drinks*

**You:** *puts the glass on a side table* Sorry for waking you up

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* It's alright

**You:** Really... I'm sorry, you shouldn't have slept beside me

**Stranger:** *smiles* You wanted it

**You:** And it was a stupid request

**Stranger:** *rolls his eyes* Baby, I don't mind

**You:** Thanks... *lies back down* I don't think I can go back to sleep now*

**Stranger:** *nods* That's alright

**You:** You can go back to sleep if you want to

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* Nah, I'm not that tired.

**You:** Well, ok... so... do you wanna talk about anything?

**Stranger:** *leans against the bed-frame* What problem have you been having at home?

**You:** My parents... they're always fighting... Dad always comes home drunk. He hits mom a lot... Mom's also having an affair

**Stranger:** *sighs and kisses her neck* I'm sorry babe. You know you can come over here any time you want

**You:** Thanks. *kisses his cheek and blushes*

**Stranger:** *smiles* Still blushing, baby?

**You:** No... *giggles*

**Stranger:** *chuckles and kisses her neck again*

**You:** *blushes madly* Babe, stop that

**Stranger:** *peppers her neck with kisses* Stop what?

**You:** *blushes until she's really red* That!

**Stranger:** *keeps kissing her, grazing his teeth along her skin*

**You:** *giggles then moans a bit* Oh, Cato...

**Stranger:** *bites down* Yes?

**You:** *yelps* Stop that!

**Stranger:** *smirks* Does that hurt?

**You:** No. *starts to blush again*

**Stranger:** *grins and sucks on her neck* Good

**You:** *moans and aches her back towards him* Damn, Cato...

**Stranger:** *snickers and holds her waist tightly* You like that?

**You:** Yes... *closes her eyes* Yeah...

**Stranger:** *grazes his teeth over her ear teasingly*

**You:** *giggles* Hey, stop that...

**Stranger:** *whispers* What else do you like, Clover?

**You:** I have no idea... *shakes her head, blushing*

**Stranger:** *kisses her neck again* There has to be something...

**You:** I know... It's just that... I dunno what that something is... *smiles*

**Stranger:** *bites her neck again* Maybe we should find out

**You:** *bites on her lip, giggling* Maybe we should

**Stranger:** *kisses down to her collarbone*

**Stranger:** I like that idea

**You:** Mhm... I like it too

**Stranger:** *whispers* Well tell me what to do...

**You:** I dunno what you should do! Do anything. *giggles*

**Stranger:** *smirks and kisses down the middle of her chest*

**You:** Ok.I like that...

**Stranger:** *grins and leans her back, kissing down to her stomach*

**You:** And that... Oh, damn, I like that...

**Stranger:** *reaches her belly-button and smirks, continuing lower*

**You:** Mhm... remember the time we talked about having boundaries? Yeah, we can forget about that just once

**Stranger:** *chuckles* Why, are you uncomfortable?

**You:** Uncomfortable?

**Stranger:** *nods* Are you?

**You:** *shakes head* Maybe... I dunno... Unsure?

**Stranger:** *smirks and continues kissing down*

**You:** *closes her eyes and smiles* Ok, I definitely like that

**Stranger:** *kisses the inside of her thighs* I thought you might*

**You:** *shivers a bit* oh... god. that was good

**Stranger:** *looks up at her and kisses over the fabric between her legs*

**You:** Are you trying to tell me something? *giggles, looking at him*

**Stranger:** *smirks* Oh, maybe...*kisses her again*

**You:** What's that supposed to mean? *smirks at him*

**Stranger:** *shrugs* Whatever you want it to mean

**You:** *grins* Fine... do whatever you want

**Stranger:** *comes up and kisses her cheek softly* Gladly

**You:** *giggles* I'm yours tonight... all yours.

**Stranger:** *smiles and puts his hand between her legs* Just tell me if you want to stop

**You:** *nods* I will... *smirks*

**Stranger:** *uses his free hand to pull her shirt over her head*

**You:** *smiles at him* I have nothing much under that shirt. *giggles*

**Stranger:** *smirks* I know. It doesn't matter

**You:** Did you just admit knowing that i'm flat? *laughs*

**Stranger:** *nods* Pretty much, yeah *kisses her chest*

**You:** Meh. It's true, anyway. *giggles, blushing*

**Stranger:** *smirks and unbuttons his shirt*

**You:** Oh... Now here's something girls die for... *splays her hand on his chest*

**Stranger:** *chuckles and kisses her* Like what you see?

**You:** Everyone does.

**You:** *laughs*

**Stranger:** *smirks* And it's all yours aby

**Stranger:** *baby

**You:** Oooh, I like the sound of that. *kisses his chest gently*

**Stranger:** *rubs circles on her collarbones with his thumbs, smiling*

**You:** Oooh... that-that's-I like that...

**Stranger:** *smiles* This is going to be fun, seeing what you like

**You:** It already is... Apparently, everything you've done so far is likable.

**Stranger:** *rubs his hips against hers* But I haven't done everything

**You:** Oh, really? *giggles* THen, do so...

**Stranger:** *smirks and kisses her neck* Roll over

**You:** Your wish is my command... *lies on her stomach*

**Stranger:** *smiles and rubs circles on her back*

**You:** *looks back at him and grins* I like this too...

**Stranger:** *kisses between her shoulder blades* So do I

**You:** *giggles* Glad to hear that

**Stranger:** *tugs at her leggings, smirking*

**You:** *rolls her eyes at him* Fine...

**Stranger:** *raises an eyebrow* Unless you don't want to

**You:** *giggles* Of course I do!

**Stranger:** *pulls down her pants leaving her in her underwear* Alright then

**You:** *looks at her legs which were cut and bruised from training*

**Stranger:** *smiles softly* I'm sure I gave you most of those *grins*

**You:** I'm sure you did... Time to make up for them. *giggles*

**Stranger:** *chuckles and pulls his pajama pants down*

**You:** *grins at him, raising an eyebrow* Girls in class would kill me if they find out i've seen this much

**Stranger:** *smirks* Oh, well you should tell them. For fun *grins*

**You:** Nah... Can't risk getting into a cat fight. *laughs*

**Stranger:** *smirks and kisses her back* Well at least tell them I took my shirt off for you

**You:** *laughs* Ok. They'd still kill me, though

**Stranger:** *smirks and bites her shoulder softly* Yeah, they would

**You:** Should I tell them you have a fetish for biting me too? *giggles*

**Stranger:** *laughs* You know you like it, baby

**You:** I never said anything about not liking it, have I?

**Stranger:** *smirks* No, you haven't

**You:** See... Carry on. *laughs*

**Stranger:** *smiles and kisses to her neck, sucking lightly*

**You:** I-I really like that, *tangles her fingers into his hair, playing with it*

**Stranger:** *smirks and sucks harder*

**You:** Ohh, Cato... Take it easy, ok? *moans*

**Stranger:** *rubs his hips against hers* Why? Gotta leave a mark, don't I?

**You:** *giggles* I guess you do... Oh, I just can't imagine what the girls in class'll say. *tugs on his hair playfully*

**Stranger:** *smirks and bites hard, drawing blood* It won't take them long to circulate the truthful rumor that you 'did it' with the most popular guy in school

**You:** Woah, easy on the biting... I think you've already gotten enough blood from me during training. *smirks* Mr. Most-popular-guy-in-school

**Stranger:** *flips her around on her back again* You told me to do what I want *smirks*

**You:** Right... *giggles* Ok, keep going...

**Stranger:** *smirks and kisses her passionately* I'm still looking for the thing you like me doing to you the most...

**You:** We both are... Everything you've done so far seems very likable.

**Stranger:** *puts his hand between her legs* Well I'm looking for something more than that...*starts rubbing slowly*

**You:** *closes her eyes moaning* I'm listening...

**Stranger:** *rubs harder* You like that? *smirks*

**You:** A lot... *moans again* Oh, damn, Cato... Just damn...

**Stranger:** *whispers in her ear* And this is only where it starts, baby *smirks*

**You:** I'm dying to know what comes next, then

**Stranger:** *slips his hands inside her underwear and grins*

**You:** Ohhh, ok. We are so forgetting about boundaries tonight. *shifts, moving herself closer to him*

**Stranger:** *nods and slips two fingers into her* Oh yeah we are

**You:** *whimpers a bit, biting down on her lip*

**Stranger:** *pushes deeper* You okay baby? *purrs in her ear*

**You:** *tenses up a bit* I-*whimpers* I'm fine

**Stranger:** *smirks and kisses her cheek* Are you?

**You:** Yeah... *bites on her lip*

**Stranger:** *starts moving his fingers slowly* Alright. Tell me if you want to stop

**You:** *starts to tense up again* Ok... *smiles a bit8

**Stranger:** *chuckles* Relax baby

**You:** I-I'll try...

**Stranger:** *moves his fingers faster* Do you like this?

**You:** Yeah... *winces* It just hurts... A bit...

**Stranger:** *frowns* Well then maybe we shouldn't...

**You:** No... Cato, pleeeease. Don't stop. It was gonna happen sooner or later

**Stranger:** *sighs and kisses her softly* It'll hurt a lot more than this...*pushes deeper*

**You:** *winces* It's ok... I-I can take it

**Stranger:** *looks at her sadly* You look like you're in pain baby...

**You:** I'm fine, Cato... Keep going... Training's been worse than this.

**Stranger:** *nods and keeps pushing* Well this definitely isn't it...

**You:** *shakes head* nope... maybe it will be once it stops hurting

**Stranger:** *raises an eyebrow* Any pleasure at all?

**You:** A bit... *grins painfully at him*

**Stranger:** *shakes his head and pulls his fingers out*

**You:** *sighs in relief* Ok, that wasn't it...

**Stranger:** *kisses her neck softly* You should've told me to stop...

**You:** No... It was ok... *kisses him back*

**Stranger:** *sits up* We shouldn't do this

**You:** Cato... C'mon... We've already forgotten our boundaries for tonight, haven't we?

**Stranger:** *nods and strokes her hair* But if that hurt you, you're gonna be in pain when we...

**You:** It's ok, Cato... Just like what I said, it has to happen sooner or later

**Stranger:** *kisses her softly and lies her back* Alright. But if it hurts too much you have to tell me. We can always do this later

**You:** *nods* Ok... But as far as I know, I'm ready

**Stranger:** *pulls her underwear down quickly* I know you are

**You:** *blushes slightly as he pulled her knickers down*

**Stranger:** *smiles softly and kisses her stomach* You're beautiful

**You:** *blushes even more* Thanks...

**Stranger:** *moves to his boxers and pulls them down*

**You:** *looks at him, still blushing*

**Stranger:** *kisses her gently* You nervous?

**You:** *nods, biting down on her lower lip* Extremely

**Stranger:** We don't have to if you don't feel up to it

**You:** I'm up to it... just really nervous, though

**Stranger:** *nods and takes her hand* I'll be gentle baby, promise.

**You:** *squeezes his hand* I know you will

**Stranger:** *kisses her cheek and pushes into her gently*

**You:** *bites down on her lip, wincing slightly*

**Stranger:** *kisses her softly and pushes deeper* I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry

**You:** *takes a deep breath* It's ok, babe... I'm fine

**Stranger:** *starts rocking his hips slowly* I love you

**You:** I love you too. *winces, trying not to cry*

**Stranger:** *goes a little faster* I know it hurts, Clove...*kisses her softly*

**You:** *clenches her teeth* It's ok... I-I'm fine

**Stranger:** *looks at the tears in her eyes and stops* Clove...

**You:** I'm fine, Cato... You can keep going

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* I don't think this is the right time

**You:** Cato, I'm fine... Trust me

**Stranger:** Then why are you about to cry?

**You:** It's nothing... It hurts but it's ok.. It's my first time, anyway... It's supposed to be like this

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* I know...but it's not meant to hurt for that long. There's meant to be pleasure, which it doesn't look like there's any

**You:** *sighs* Ok, whatever you say...

**Stranger:** *pulls out and kisses her softly* I'm sorry baby...

**You:** No... I'm sorry... *kisses him back*

**Stranger:** *looks into her eyes* I just don't want to hurt you. I know you're disappointed.

**You:** No... No... I'm not disappointed... Are you?

**Stranger:** *shrugs* Well...a little...*looks down sheepishly*

**You:** I know... it's ok... I'm sorry...

**Stranger:** *hugs her tightly and kisses her neck*

**You:** *smiles just a bit* I'm sorry, Cato...

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* It's alright baby...

**You:** I feel stupid right now...

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* Why? It not your fault

**You:** Yes it is... I just don't know why I'm this weak... *frowns*

**Stranger:** Clove, you aren't weak.

**You:** Yes I am... I just showed you that just now

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* It's your body. You can't help it

**You:** *hugs him* You're not upset, are you?

**Stranger:** Of course not *rubbing her back* I would've liked to...but that would just end up hurting you

**You:** We can always try again... Can't we?

**Stranger:** *nods* Of course

**You:** *kisses his cheek* I'm really sorry, Cato

**Stranger:** *whispers* It's alright baby

**You:** Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

**Stranger:** *shrugs* You don't have to

**You:** *snuggles up to him*

**Stranger:** *rubs her back softly* I just saw you on the verge of tears and knew this wasn't the right time...

**You:** I was fine, Cato... I could've taken it...

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* I don't think you could've

**You:** *looks down* Maybe...

**Stranger:** *kisses her passionately* I love you

**You:** *kisses him back* I love you too.

**Stranger:** *hugs her closer* I'm sorry about this

**You:** No... Cato, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm supposed to be sorry

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* Why should you be?

**You:** Because... I told you. I just don't like thinking about how we could've done it if I wasn't so... vulnerable and whatnot

**Stranger:** *grabs her face in his hands* You aren't vulnerable Clove. It's your body

**You:** I know. But it's still me... I thought I was ready... I dunno what happened

**Stranger:** *sighs* I don't know what happened either. I guess you need to relax...

**You:** Maybe... It's just that-maybe I was just too nervous... Overthinking things

**Stranger:** *nods and kisses her cheek* Don't think...

**You:** I won't...

**Stranger:** *smirks and kisses her deeply* So...

**You:** So?

**Stranger:** *purrs in her ear* Want to perhaps try this again...?

**You:** *nods* Let's try...

**Stranger:** *grins and kisses her passionately*

**You:** *kisses him back, closing her eyes*

**Stranger:** *rolls on top of her, gripping her waist*

**You:** *closes her eyes tightly, trying to relax*

**Stranger:** *whispers in her ear* Just focus on me. Nothing else. Not home, not school, nothing. Just me

**You:** *nods opening her eyes, looking into his*

**Stranger:** *takes her hand again and smiles* I love you so much

**You:** I love you too, Cato. *squeezes his hand*

**Stranger:** *slides into her again quickly* Relax...

**You:** *breathes deeply and smiles at him* Trying...

**Stranger:** *kisses her gently and moves slowly*

**You:** *relaxes, kissing him back*

**Stranger:** *kisses down to her neck and speed up*

**You:** *bites on her lip a bit but closes her eyes, pushing herself closer to him*

**Stranger:** *whispers* Look at me Clove...

**You:** *nods, opening her eyes to look at him*

**Stranger:** *rocks his hips quickly, sighing*

**You:** *her hips follow his involuntarily*

**Stranger:** *moans quietly and kisses her neck*

**You:** *moans in reply, throwing her head back to give him easier access*

**Stranger:** *goes quicker and nips at her neck teasingly, smirking*

**You:** *smirks back at him, tangling her fingers into his hair, moaning*

**Stranger:** *whispers in her ear* Better now baby?

**You:** *nods* better...

**Stranger:** *smirks and pushes deeper* Good.

**You:** *takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again* This...this is good

**Stranger:** *kisses her cheek and grabs her hips* Amazing, more like it

**You:** *nods* Amazing, then...

**Stranger:** *moans and rubs circles on her hips with his thumb*

**You:** *pushes her hips closer to him, letting out a small moan*

**Stranger:** *smirks* My parents aren't home baby. You can be as loud as you want

**You:** *nods* Oh... God, that's a relief...

**Stranger:** *snickers* Yeah, it is

**You:** *smirks* Oh, damn, Cato...

**Stranger:** *kisses her ear* What?

**You:** Damn... how do you do all this?

**Stranger:** *smirks* Instinct

**You:** *smiles* Or experience?

**Stranger:** *rolls his eyes* A bit. Mostly instinct *chuckles and goes faster*

**You:** *moans and follows his pace with her hips*

**Stranger:** *grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist* You enjoying this?

**You:** *nods* Extremely...

**Stranger:** *snickers* I love you

**You:** Oh, damn, I love you too, Cato...

**Stranger:** *pushes deeper and kisses her*

**You:** *kisses him back, her hands holding on to the bedsheets tightly*

**Stranger:** *moans her name softly as he finishes, slowing down*

**You:** *lies back down, tired as he slows down his pace*

**Stranger:** *stops, panting heavily and lies beside her*

**You:** *breathes heavily, lying beside him* God, Cato, that was amazing

**Stranger:** *pulls her close to him* It was...an more pleasure than pain this time?

**You:** *nods* A little pain... but lots of pleasure. Did-did I bleed? I mean, it's my first time an d all

**You:** and*

**Stranger:** *smiles softly* A little. It's alright.

**You:** *nods and closes her eyes* I'm tired...

**Stranger:** *kisses her quickly* You should be. You did well

**You:** I did?

**Stranger:** *nods* Of course baby

**You:** Thanks, babe... I feel better now

**Stranger:** *kisses her* I'm glad we did this

**You:** Same here... *giggles*

**Stranger:** *strokes her cheek softly* You can shower if you want

**You:** I guess I should. *kisses his cheek* But I forgot to bring my pajamas

**Stranger:** *smiles* You can borrow a shirt of mine if you want

**You:** Ok... Cmon... Let's take a shower. *pulls him up*

**Stranger:** *chuckles* Together?

**You:** If you want... *smirks*

**Stranger:** *kisses her cheek* Alright babe

**You:** Yay! *giggles, pulling him to the bathroom*

**Stranger:** *grins and turns the shower on* Ladies first

**You:** *steps into the shower, still giggling*

**Stranger:** *smiles and steps in after her, wrapping his arms around her waist*

**You:** Heyyy, *smiles, looking at him*

**Stranger:** *grins and kisses her neck*

**You:** *smirks and snaps at him, playfully*

**Stranger:** *chuckles and grazes his teeth along her neck again*

**You:** *shivers, falling a bit limp against him* Oh, Cato...

**Stranger:** *holds her tightly* I love the effect I have on you...

**You:** I love it too... *kisses his chest*

**Stranger:** *rubs his thumbs in circles over her collarbones* I think this was the one that worked best...

**You:** Oh, god... yeah... I'll have to agree with that. *hugs him, feeling her knees buckle*

**Stranger:** *smiles and holds her up* You look so happy

**You:** I am... it's all thanks to you of course.

**Stranger:** *presses her against the wall* Anything for my Clover

**You:** *looks into his eyes, getting lost in them* oh Cato... *moves, standing on her tiptoes trying to make their foreheads meet.*

**Stranger:** *leans his forehead down, resting it against her* Better was the blood off your legs *smiles*

**You:** Oh yeah... *giggles, grabbing some soap*

**Stranger:** *plays with her hair while she washed herself*

**You:** *smiles* You just like doing that, don't you?

**Stranger:** *nods* I like doing a lot of things to you though...

**You:** Care to give another example? *giggles*

**Stranger:** *laughs and thinks for a moment* I don't think I can come up with anything else *grins*

**You:** Ok... *rolls her eyes at him before rinsing herself off* I'm done...

**Stranger:** *nods and kisses her deeply* Good

**You:** *kisses him back*

**Stranger:** *rubs her back gently and holds her under the water*

**You:** *smirks at him then kisses him again*

**Stranger:** *kisses her back roughly, smiling*

**You:** *wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around is waist*

**Stranger:** *smirks and holds her up* Comfortable?

**You:** Very... *smiles*

**Stranger:** *holds her against the wall* You're beautiful

**You:** *blushes* Only when It's you looking at me

**Stranger:** *kisses her deeply* No, it's always

**You:** *kisses him back, licking at his lips playfully* No. It's just when you're looking

**Stranger:** *smirks* You have no idea how many guys at school would kill to be in my situation right now

**You:** You don't know how many girls'll do that to me.

**Stranger:** *kisses her neck* They know you're mine baby...

**You:** *shivers and holds onto him harder* I like the sound of that

**Stranger:** *murmurs* What? You're mine?

**You:** Yeah... *whispers against him*

**Stranger:** *kisses her deeply* Well you are. And I'm yours

**You:** I still like it better when you say I belong to you...

**Stranger:** *purrs in her ear* You belong to me. And no one else.

**You:** *lays her head on his shoulder* No one else...

**Stranger:** *smiles and holds her tightly for a while before his eyes widen*

**You:** Hm? Anything wrong?

**Stranger:** *bites his lip* Baby...

**You:** Yes?

**You:** Yes?

**Stranger:** *holds her tightly* Um...a-are you on a pill of an sort...?

**You:** Umm... why?

**Stranger:** *whispers* Just answer me

**You:** N-no... actually... I didn't think we'd be doing it... so...

**Stranger:** *bites his lip and looks into her eyes*

**You:** D-didn't you pull out?

**Stranger:** *shakes his head slowly*

**You:** Oh, god... Cato... am I gonna-*shakes head* God, Im stupid

**Stranger:** *hugs her tightly* No. It's my fault

**You:** Cato... oh, dear lord...

**Stranger:** *rubs her back* It's okay baby...

**You:** Cato... what if-what if I get pregnant?

**Stranger:** *squeezes his eyes shut* I...I don't know baby

**You:** Cato... *hugs him* Don't leave me if that happens

**Stranger:** *shakes her head* I won't Clove. I'll stay with you no matter what

**You:** *nods* Thanks, Cato...

**Stranger:** *rubs her back* You might not even be...

**You:** I know... We should just-just wait and see (you wanna timeskip somewhere?)

**Stranger:** *nods* Alright (yeah, okay. Go as far ahead as you want ^_^)

**You:** -3 months later-  
Cato?

**Stranger:** *looks up* Yeah?

**You:** I-I bought a test... You want me to try it?

**Stranger:** *nods* Yeah, you should

**You:** I'll be back... *goes to the bathroom and comes out after a few minutes* Cato... you read it. I don't wanna look at it...

**Stranger:** *nods and looks at the test, sighing and hugging her tightly*

**You:** So... what'd it say?

**Stranger:** *shows the positive test to her*

**You:** *bites down on her lip and hugs him, starting to cry*

**Stranger:** *hugs her tightly* Shhh, baby it's alright

**You:** Cato...*says between sobs* I'm sorry

**Stranger:** *closes his eyes* No. I am.

**You:** Cato... I'm not sure if I can do this... I mean... we're 17...

**Stranger:** *looks at her* What do you want to do?

**You:** I dunno... I just don't know. *sobs into his chest*

**Stranger:** *kisses her softly* I won't leave you. At all

**You:** *Hugs him tight* I love you Cato... But I'm scared of what your parents'll say if they find out

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* I'm worried about yours

**You:** They wouldn't care. they're too busy fighting among themselves to care...

**Stranger:** *kisses her forehead* Mine won't care either

**You:** Cato... I'm scared...

**Stranger:** I know you are baby...

**You:** I'm sorry... I'm overthinking again. *keeps crying*

**Stranger:** *shakes his head* It's alright to be scared...*rubs her back* Please stop crying darling

**You:** *sniffles* I'm sorry

**Stranger:** (i'm sorry i gotta go but this was fun!)

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**


End file.
